Resiliência - FreGeMione
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: "Resiliência do latim resilens, capacidade de voltar ao seu estado natural, principalmente após alguma situação crítica e fora do comum."


Olá.

Espero que gostem! E comentem.

Agradecimentos para Artemis Stark, minha beta maravilhosa!

* * *

 _Resiliência do latim resilens, capacidade de voltar ao seu estado natural, principalmente após alguma situação crítica e fora do comum._

Hermione gritou, os olhos abriram rapidamente ainda atormentados pelas lembranças que vinham em forma de pesadelos. Fred a encarava com um semblante piedoso, um sorriso gentil e seus braços abertos prontos para aconchegar a mulher que amava.

\- Onde está George? - Hermione questionou baixo, abraçando forte o namorado, inalando aquela fragrância amadeirada única.

\- Ele foi comprar nosso café. - Fred explicou enquanto acariciava os fios indisciplinados da morena. - Quer contar sobre o sonho ruim? - O ruivo beijou rapidamente a testa dela. Já estava habituado com aquela situação.

\- O de sempre. - Ela suspirou resignada. - Sinto saudade deles.

\- Eu também sinto, mas precisamos honrar o sacrifício de Ron e Harry sendo os mais felizes possíveis. - Afirmou convicto, os olhos brincalhões repletos de carinho. - Agora vamos levantar. - Selou ligeiramente suas bocas com um rápido beijo e saiu da cama.

O casal arrumou-se na tranquilidade cotidiana. George surgiu com um sorriso convencido carregando Croissants e Lattes de sua padaria favorita, a proprietária do lugar sempre o presenteava com uma guloseima extra devido sua simpatia e ótima aparência.

\- Bom dia, baby. - George aproximou-se de Hermione e deu-lhe um beijo afetuoso, os lábios gelados graças às baixas temperaturas. - Como estamos hoje? - Questionou levemente preocupado ao notar as olheiras da namorada.

\- Tive pesadelos. - Explicou sem ânimo. - Eu ficarei bem, prometo. - A morena falou com um sorriso leve, odiava preocupar seus ruivos.

\- Vamos ao teatro hoje após o expediente? - Fred convidou ciente que isso agradaria a namorada. - Nós ainda não assistimos Chicago que está em cartaz no Adelphi Theatre.

\- Claro! - Ela entusiasmou-se. - Podemos convidar Lee e Ginny? Eles adoram nossos programas trouxas.

\- Como nossa senhora desejar. - George fez uma mensura, bem humorado.

Quando anoiteceu Hermione foi arrumar-se no apartamento da cunhada, ela sabia que também era uma época do ano triste para a ruiva. Há sete anos que o mundo bruxo destruía definitivamente a ameaça de Lord Voldemort, e perdia os dois maiores heróis de guerra: Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter. Para aquelas bruxas, a perda foi dilacerante já que ambas eram namoradas deles. A morena sabia que jamais sobreviveriam se não fossem os cuidados insistentes dos gêmeos Weasley e Lee Jordan. E nisso ao longo dos anos acabaram apaixonando-se perdidamente.

\- Hermione! - A ruiva chamou impaciente. - O que eu respondo para Lee? - Ginny encarou a melhor amiga e percebeu que ela não tinha escutado nada, bufou irritada.

\- Desculpe, Gin. - A morena pediu corada.

\- Lee me pediu em casamento! - A Weasley exclamou atordoada encarando a amiga. - Oh, Merlin! Ele quer passar o resto da vida comigo. - Apesar da entonação ansiosa, um sorriso não desprendia dos lábios da ruiva.

\- E isso não é maravilhoso? - Hermione franziu o cenho em confusão. - Você o ama, não é?

\- Claro que sim! - Ginny revirou os olhos. - Mas é definitivamente seguir em frente. - Encolheu os ombros com um sorriso triste. - Você entende... Harry foi meu primeiro amor e eu realmente não sei como seria nosso futuro, porém hoje eu não me sinto mais presa naquela história interrompida. - Desabafou. - Eu amo tanto aquele bruxo safado que gosto de imaginar que mesmo que Harry estivesse aqui Lee teria me conquistado.

\- Harry ficaria feliz sabendo que você é feliz, essa é minha certeza. - Hermione rebateu firme. - Nós sofremos muito, vivemos nosso luto e continuamos a viver. - Respirou fundo. - Eu sempre vou sentir falta e amar meus melhores amigos, contudo mesmo namorando Ron na época eu acredito que meu destino era com os gêmeos.

\- Hoje Ronald teria orgulho de você, afinal vocês sempre foram mais _philia_ do que _eros_ , a amizade era maior que a paixão - Ginny comentou enquanto abraçava a morena. - Fred e George têm tanta sorte por tê-la.

\- Eu que tenho! - Hermione sorriu emotiva. - Quem podia imaginar que uma rata de biblioteca domaria os maravilhosos proprietários da Gemialidades Weasley? Eu sou tão invejada pela população feminina e quer saber, eu gosto disso. Tenho orgulho do nosso relacionamento. - A bruxa levantou-se do confortável sofá e começou a se arrumar para o teatro. - Eu realmente amo seus irmãos e como eles me salvaram de uma vida pacata e melancólica.

Enquanto isso, o trio de melhores amigos tomava uma bebida aguardando as namoradas. O bar frequentado já era velho conhecido por ser próximo da loja de logros e o dono, Rupert, gostava muito dos rapazes. A Gemialidades Weasley trazia muita vida para o Beco Diagonal e, desde que a Srta. Granger assumiu a Floreios & Borrões, a livraria melhorou maravilhosamente.

\- Mais uma bebida, rapazes?

\- Agora não. - Lee respondeu simpático. - Ainda vamos encontrar Gin e Mione.

Com um sorriso simples o homem voltou aos seus afazeres, ele admirava as mulheres citadas: eram heroínas e também bruxas brilhantes e apaixonadas por aqueles jovens. Era bem verdade que estranhou quando descobriu que Hermione Granger namorava não um e sim ambos ruivos. Entretanto não os julgou, aquela bruxa tinha dado amostras de seus valores e não seria amar dois homens praticamente idênticos que diminuiria seus feitos.

\- Nossa irmã ainda não respondeu? - Fred perguntou num sorriso jocoso. – Talvez ela tenha percebido com quem está.

\- Cale a boca, ruivo idiota! - O negro fingiu brigar. - Até parece que não conhecem o gênio de Ginny Weasley.

\- Ela dirá sim. - George apaziguou enquanto tomava um gole de sua cerveja. – Finalmente, ali estão elas. - Disse sorrindo ao ver a porta abrir e as duas surgirem elegantemente agasalhadas em roupas trouxas.

Hermione tinha as bochechas coradas do vento frio e deu uma risadinha enquanto passava a mão gelada na nuca de Fred e o beijava, o ruivo estremeceu. Logo após foi puxada para os lábios aquecidos de George que segurou os punhos dela e os manteve longe de sua pele já ciente da fria temperatura. Alguns olhares acompanharam o envolvimento do trio, mas eles não se importaram.

Ginny beijou os lábios carnudos de Lee com entusiasmo, apertando as laterais da jaqueta dele. Ela o encarou com determinação quando se separaram um sorriso sapeca no bonito rosto sardento.

\- Eu acho que a primavera é uma ótima estação para nosso casamento. - A ruiva exclamou feliz.

O bruxo olhou embasbacado para a namorada por alguns segundos antes de puxa-la para um abraço e beijo muito quente. A demonstração pública de afeto chamando novamente a atenção dos frequentadores do bar e do casal triplo.

\- Ela disse sim! - Lee falou alto e várias vivas foram escutadas. - Ela vai casar comigo!

O velho Rupert sorriu satisfeito e ofereceu uma garrafa de Hidromel para o brinde, era empolgante assistir de camarote esse momento. Os gêmeos Weasley apertaram a irmã entre eles e a Srta. Granger foi levantada do chão por Lee Jordan.

Após muitos cumprimentos e brindes, o grupo aparatou próximo de West End e caminharam animados em direção ao Adelphi Theatre. O casal de noivos envoltos numa bolha de empolgação romântica.

\- Mamãe vai surtar. - Fred comentou sorrindo.

\- Teremos muito trabalho nos próximos meses para organizar o casamento da caçula Weasley. - Hermione disse com vapor condensado que deixava os lábios dela a cada palavra dita. Era realmente uma noite fria.

George admirou a namorada tão relaxada diferente da manhã e, com um puxão leve, a enlaçou num beijo profundo. Hermione retribuiu, empolgada. Fred parou e observou com prazer àquela troca de afeto, assistir as duas pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo juntos sempre o excitava. Sorriu torto quando a namorada foi solta e a beijou muito brevemente. Estavam quase atrasados para a peça teatral e precisavam correr.

Chicago era um musical, uma sátira ao conceito de justiça e fama. Os gêmeos estavam satisfeitos, não apreciavam obras dramáticas ou melosas. Ao final da peça, o grupo se despediu com a promessa que almoçariam no dia seguinte. Ginny logo sairia em viagens com o time de Quadribol que defendia as Harpias de Holyhead. E Lee a acompanharia como principal Locutor da Liga de Quadribol Europeu.

Os gêmeos aparataram com Hermione, e logo estavam no apartamento que compartilhavam sobre a loja de logros.

\- Quer uma taça de vinho, baby? - Ofereceu George.

Hermione apenas acenou enquanto retirava as botas e o casaco pesado. Seu lar estava deliciosamente aquecido. Fred aproximou-se com um sorriso lascivo e então ajudou a despir lentamente sua namorada ali mesmo na sala em meio a beijos fugazes e quentes. O ruivo roçou o nariz no pescoço delicado até o lóbulo da orelha onde sugou, Hermione estremeceu.

\- Esperem por mim. - George reclamou risonho, entregando a bebida para bruxa que deu um longo gole e deixou a taça sobre a mesa. Pegou a varinha e apontou para o ventre liso de Hermione e fez o feitiço contraceptivo. - Agora sim. - Ele piscou e a beijou.

Fred riu malicioso e pegou a própria varinha para se despir e ao gêmeo, suas mãos apalparam os seios fartos da namorada, beliscado delicadamente os mamilos. George deslizou seus dedos para umidade entre as pernas de Hermione que soltou um gemido. Ele circulou o clitóris dela que apoiou as mãos em seu peitoral, completamente entregue. Atrás de si, o outro ruivo distribuía beijos e mordidas por toda a extensão de suas costas. A bruxa soltou um grunhido entrecortado de prazer.

\- Ela está tão cheirosa, irmão. - Fred falou ajoelhando-se com um sorriso predatório, ele segurou as coxas dela afastadas e percorreu com a língua toda a extensão molhada de Hermione. George a puxou para um beijo obsceno, apertando a cintura fina e levantando o corpo dela,dessa forma, auxiliando o irmão. Hermione arranhou as costelas do homem e as mãos ágeis desceram até a ereção de George.

Os três devorassem-se com o conhecimento de alguns anos de relacionamento. Os gêmeos sabiam exatamente como enlouquecer a morena que, por sua vez, conhecia como ninguém os desejos de seus homens. Eles se completavam.

Hermione empinou a bunda enquanto descia sua boca até a cintura de George, com a língua lambeu todo comprimento do ruivo que agarrou os cachos com força e gemeu inebriado. A mulher aproveitou e rebolou para o homem encaixado as suas costas, a ereção entre suas dobras a torturando, ele colocava apenas a cabeça e tirava, brincando com o desespero da namorada. O gemido foi sincronizado.

\- Foda ela, Fred. - George mandou, roucamente.

O bruxo ruivo assentiu e a penetrou com força e precisão, o impacto fazendo a morena engolir ainda mais profundamente o pênis de George. Fred a segurava com uma mão pela cintura marcando a pele clara e com a outra agarrava os cachos, as estocadas num ritmo forte. Hermione aproveitava os movimentos e adicionava sucção e língua no boquete, as mãos agarradas naquele bunda incrível de George.

\- Hermione! - Fred e George gritaram muito próximos do orgasmo.

A vibração levava a mulher para perto da insanidade, era tudo demais para seu corpo aguentar. Gozou assim que sentiu George se liberar em sua boca. Fred entrou e saiu ainda mais frenético até chegar ao próprio prazer. Todos desmoronaram no chão da sala, moles e temporariamente satisfeitos.

\- Amores. - Hermione chamou enquanto arrumava-se entre os dois com um sorriso bobo, não tinha planejado. Contudo, era tudo o que desejava. - Casem comigo? - Perguntou com olhos cheios de emoções. Ela os amava tanto e queria oficializar aquilo para o mundo. Além, de casar na mesma cerimônia que a melhor amiga.

\- Ela sempre se adianta em nossas surpresas. - Fred sorriu implicante levantando-se em busca de algo dentro do quarto, voltando rapidamente aos braços de seus amados. - Insuportável sabe tudo, amor da nossa vida, você nos daria a honra de nos suportar por muito e muito tempo até além da vida? - Fred perguntou num lindo sorriso, irremediavelmente apaixonado, oferecendo um belo anel de noivado. A joia de inspirações célticas eram três finas alianças em ouro branco entrelaçadas em uma.

\- Prometemos te irritar até querer nos azarar, fazê-la rir até ficar com dor de barriga, acolhe-la quando tiver pesadelos, cuidar de você quando ficar doente, azarar todos aqueles idiotas que babam por ti, protege-la sempre. - George ampliou o sorriso quando notou que ela chorava emocionada. - Nós prometemos ser seus para sempre porque amamos você inteiramente com todos os defeitos e qualidades, nós prometemos ama-la por toda a eternidade. Case conosco.

Hermione sentia o coração acelerado e a mente turva de tamanha felicidade. Uma risada engasgada pela emoção saiu de sua garganta, ela pulou nos braços dos seus ruivos distribuindo beijos pelo rosto de ambos.

\- Seus idiotas, é claro que é sim! - Respondeu num sorriso imenso. - Vocês já sabiam disso já que eu pedi primeiro.

\- Nos ensaiamos esse discurso. - Fred revelou sorrindo irônico.

\- Não podíamos desperdiça-lo. - George complementou num tom de obviedade. - Agora vamos comemorar? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa insinuação provocante.

Hermione somente sorriu maliciosa enquanto puxava o ruivo para um beijo quente e deslizava as mãos sobre o corpo do outro. Ela tinha motivos de sobras para comemorar e viver.

* * *

N.B.: Super pensando numa fic de poliamor com esses 3 e chega essa fic pra betar... perfeita! Bjabja, Ártemis

Fanfic postada também no Spirit e Nyah!


End file.
